


悬挂公馆的食罪灵

by Aquox



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquox/pseuds/Aquox
Summary: 爱梅光♀时间点是79无暇灵君后剧情私设光♀，没有明确的种族描写ooc爽文而已（。）没头没尾的R15+轻微的光战食罪灵化描写
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	悬挂公馆的食罪灵

**Author's Note:**

> 爱梅光♀  
> 时间点是79无暇灵君后剧情  
> 私设光♀，没有明确的种族描写  
> ooc爽文而已（。）  
> 没头没尾的R15+  
> 轻微的光战食罪灵化描写

被众人带下格鲁格火山，悄悄送回悬挂公馆的光还处在沉睡中，并不知道此刻潜入房间的人正迈着沉重的步伐向着无尽噩梦中的她靠近。  
光在梦中轻哼出声，皱起的眉头和下意识蜷缩的声音以及止不住的颤抖，都昭示着她身体可能随时发生异变。不知道是梦见了什么，光拽着枕头边的手指加了力气，腿胡乱地在床单上蹬出褶皱。随着潜入者爱梅特赛尔克一步步的靠近，她的状态似乎也越来越糟糕，他在她床沿边坐下时，光像是憋气潜水刚浮出水面的旅人一般，突然大口大口的喘起气来，他歪头看去，知道这是她体内的光之力已经到了临界点：“那位小姑娘，还是弱了一点。”他想起那位继承了“光之巫女”力量的女孩，冷嘲声从他嘴角溢出，转而将手指勾在了她的腿部防具边缘，一点一点的将光身上穿着的裤子脱了下去，露出了常年包裹在厚实战斗防具下的，女性的双腿，呈现出的不自然的惨白绝非仅仅只是因为常年不受光照的缘故。这惨白意味着她体内的光之力在暴走，甚至已经上浮在了皮表，皮肤开始变得硬实，体温也在迅速下降，摸上去就像是在摸一块软的大理石一般。  
愈发惨白的的皮肤下的血管清晰可见，像是蛰伏的虫蛹，异变发生的突如其来，数以万计的虫蛹破茧出生，以点聚成线，布在她的肌肤上，如同一具雕像被无数裂痕分割，石制的雕像深处涌出了殷红的光。  
他看着她因着这异变带来的疼痛而剧烈起伏的小腹，像是寒冷而局促不安的膝盖想要并起却又因为褪下的裤子卡在膝弯而合不到一块。他饶有兴趣的看着眼前这一幕，迟迟没有下一步的动作。他想，假如这位大英雄此刻醒着，或者她的同伴此刻在场的话，想必会更加有趣。不完全的人，被区区几只灵光卫的光之力折磨到这个地步。  
虽说此刻她所经历的，并不单单是变成食罪灵所带来的肉体上的疼痛折磨。  
男人隔着皮质的手套，沿着她大腿皮表新形成的一条金色纹路，一路来到了她大腿根被底裤磨红了的沟壑处，手套不比手指来得柔软，更何况他也没有半点怜惜的意思，粗糙的手套划过那已经透红了的沟壑，看她呜咽出声挠着那可怜巴巴的枕头，拉下那条已经湿透了的底裤来。  
难以说清那究竟是被汗水还是她的体液所浸湿，或者两者都有，这不是爱梅特在意的事情。黏糊糊的液体还粘在她的大腿内侧，但比起这淫靡的画面，皮革制品撕裂开的声音更令人在意。  
“你所打败的灵光卫，友爱，亲情……”他看着光痛苦的表情，羽化的翅膀从她肩胛骨处的皮肉破绽开来，将阻隔生长的革制上衣撕开，向外蔓延着，伸出手想要去抚摸，却被尖锐的羽翼割破了手套，在手指上戳出一个口子来，与此同时，坚硬的翅膀也像是受到了什么重创似的向回缩了一节，“还有情欲。”  
他看着暂缓生长的翅膀，突然按住她的脖子，将她整张脸摁进枕头里:“反正你也看不见，这样方便一些。”手指停留在穴口试探性的要闯入，睡梦中的光像是感知到了什么，大腿根颤抖着张得更开，下身带动着腰的部分抬高，但因为是无意识的行为，脸埋得更深。  
作为食罪灵的“她”醒了。  
苏醒过来的“她”乖顺的用穴口吞没他的指尖，包裹密实像是在呼吸，扭动的腰肢像是在表示不满意手套粗糙的质地，湿润的穴口和紧绷的脚趾都显示着“她”此刻只是个顺从情欲本身的野兽。从新生的食罪灵喉咙里发出不明意味的叫声，短促而尖锐。失了语言的叫声像是某种野兽，代表何种含义，爱梅特也不打算去了解。  
“我还以为你能撑多久，真是太弱了。”爱梅特的手指毫无阻力的插进滑腻的穴口，在里面肆意搜刮着，外面的手指配合着揉搓着花核，明明是再粗暴不过的方式，可“她”还是表现出了快感的反应，随着爱梅特加重了力度，穴口湿软得一塌糊涂，发出的叫声也愈发急促，“你会像现在这样耽于情欲。”  
“为了吸食以太，杀害你所谓的同伴、朋友。甚至，你如果有爱人的话。”爱梅特赛尔克说这话的时候突然将手指完全抽离了出来，回荡在房间里的不成调的呻吟也随之停下，“她”低喘着想要扭头，却在他将手指捅得更深的动作里猛地撞上了床头，“咚”地撞击声和“她”喉咙深处发出的像是某种兽类受到委屈时的呜咽声也没有激起他半点多余的反应，“向他们展示你的这一面。”  
看着“她”仰着脑袋抵着床头，长出一截的指甲刮在木质床头板上留下划痕，劈裂的指甲盖间留下的血痕，他不仅没有停下，反而加快了手上抽插揉捏的动作，“泯灭最后那一点点可怜的理智。”  
高潮来临的时候，从不成调的叫声变成有意义的代表疼痛的抽泣，爱梅特赛尔克知道食罪灵再度沉睡了回去，而她又渐渐恢复成了人类的状态。  
爱梅特目光停留在了她那件已经被挣破的衣服上，破破烂烂仅存的布料下面的纯色内衣也已经因为刚才羽化出的翅膀而散开。  
“品味真差。”爱梅特啧了一声，空着的手顺着她的后腰向上，轻易的就将她后背那几片完全无法起到遮羞效果的布料拂开。  
他凝望着她蝴蝶骨上纵横的裂口，那是险些成为食罪灵而留下的痕迹。他看着已经完全平复下来再度昏睡过去的光，将手上那双沾满泥泞不堪体液的手套摘下丢在一边，手指触碰上那处裂口，感受着那周边翻卷起的皮肉，已经开始有要结痂的征兆。他俯身下去，贴近了还沉溺在梦魇之中的光:“再会了……”  
冰冷的吻落在伤疤上，与其同时男人也消失了，只留下一句宛如叹息的话语，等到光醒来时，那句话已经如同风一般消散。  
“怪物。”


End file.
